


The One Where Grant Is Fine

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Dear Neighbours [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poor baby!" Alec cooed as he sat down beside Cathy. "He looks wasted!" </p>
<p>Part II on the Dear Neighbours Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Grant Is Fine

_"I'm fine!"_

"Poor baby!" Alec cooed as he sat down beside Cathy. "He looks wasted!"

"Skye went on some kind of a date with her ex." She explained flipping through her magazine. Their precious Greek God had been losing his shit over it for the past six hours. "That guy that looks like he's twelve has been trying to calm him down for ages!" She sighed shaking her head. She just couldn't understand why Skye would go looking somewhere else when she had the perfect guy in her house.

_"I'm telling you, I'm fine!"_ Grant exclaimed waving his glass around wildly.

"No, you're not baby boy." Alec sighed deeply too. "I just want to go over there and hug him!" He whined. "Just look at his pouty face!"

"Please don't!" Jane gaged as she came back to the living room, pinch of margarita in hand. "All we need right now is to have to explain to a drunk love sick puppy that we are the pervs peeping on them!"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Alec bite back bitterly. "I'm just sad he's sad!"

_"I'm absolutely fine!"_ As if on cue Grant shouted again.

"No you are not!" The three of them shouted in one voice drawing attention to themselves. There was a moment of panic before Cathy whispered 'duck' and they took cover.

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

Three heartbeats.

"Did they saw us?" Alec murmured as he breathed slowly.

"I don't know! Jane you check!"

"Why me?"

"You are the courageous one in this friendship!" Alec shot her a look and she rose to her knees and moved to the window. Sitting up slowly she picked outside.

"All clear!" She said and fell back against the chair.

That was a close one.


End file.
